Devil Fliqpy (DF)
Devil Fliqpy is a fan character. Character bio DF is a young tosca green bear who wears military outfit. His name is marked on his forehead. He is created by Instagram user bcdj_17. He is Fliqpy's cousin and a leader from the gang "BCDJ". He is half bear, half devil. Almost his entire relatives were Born from half devil families, except Fliqpy, and Hawker. DF often fights with his brothers, because of unnecessary things. Sevid underestimates him, so does Devillo. Their fight even makes the situation get worse. However, they still care and will help each other. And sometimes DF has bad terms on Fliqpy. Backstory When he was a kid, he and his brothers used to live with his parents. But suddenly they got invitation, as well as war, they had to leave their kids. Sevid as a big brother had to take care of his younger brothers. DF was like 8 year old, and Devillo was like 7 year old. Three of them lived without parents, they did all by themselves. Until they grew adult. Though they really missed their parents, hoping to come back soon. they parents could back home whenever they had time. now they are still alive. relationship with Friends Like usual, he is very pleased among his gang. His best ally is Black Jack. Their relationship resembles to Kick and Gunther. Almost similar. both are impossible to be separated each other. DF and Black Jack like joking around even roasting people. in people's view, they are known as somewhat naughty. also he has a tendency to have big laugh Whenever he sees something funny. While his friends just shake their heads. DF does not care if people look him like a bad guy, at least he can have fun with his friends. DF's Dark/Devil Side He surely has his dark/devil side. It turns out when he feels threatened, or his relatives being hurt/killed. It approaches his eyes turns into black and has red eyeballs, his voice is deeper than Fliqpy, sometimes the claws turn out. It causes him to be a monster and will kill enemies who have dragged him down. except for innocents. Relationships *Dipper: father *Melody: mother *Sevid: big brother *Devillo: little brother *Fliqpy: cousin *Hawker: cousin *Flora: war teammate *Black Jack: best friend *Bruce: best friend *Chase: best friend *DarkFliqpy: best friend *Larry: best friend *Tiffany: love/wife *Cello: son *Ashley: daughter Weaknesses * feather, he is allergic to it, and will get flu * an only gun with golden bullet, when it hits his forehead, the powers will run down Trivia * DF is known as a grumpy guy * tends to have big laugh * Black Jack is the closest ally * has a big appetite, but also he likes doing gym * junk food lover, mainly spaghetti * a leader of BCDJ gang * he occasionally is overprotective to his best friends * the smartest student in school (childhood moment) * DF and Fliqpy's relationship is inspired by Jerry and his cousin, Muscles in tom and jerry show Gallery QDORE9499.JPG|New Devil Fliqpy AQJYE8471.JPG|normal side RUZYE4582.JPG|Devil side MFWAE7644.JPG|a gang MLUN7960 (2).PNG|a gang 2 NYJA3126 (2).PNG|original side JNKBE0467 (2).JPG|Dark side Category:Male Characters Category:Bears Category:Military Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Redesigned characters